Blind Marriage Of War
by RukiSnow
Summary: Miracle has it all, but it changes when her hometown was called for war. Her parents have begged the Uchiha to marry off their daughter with their son. It's up to them how they want to live it. "Just seven years old, my parents have given everything to me. Now, I'm at your graves. I'm sorry, mother, father. Sasuke and I..."
1. Blind Marriage

Our first time going to the outside world to travel. The lights hit my body which I can't see. My eyes are white from the moment I was born. My parents home schooled me about everything there is to know. My looks I hear from my mother. She says I look like her and my father, which I have a combination of their hair color purple and blue. I always wear a fancy dress because of my mother status. We are always rich and live in a mansion, but my parents went broke.

I was about to graduate from the medical community by next year so I continue my studies, but things took a turn. My name is Miracle and I am only seven years old. My parents come into my room. I sat on top of the bed. "What can I do for you, mother, father."

"We have found a perfect husband for you." My mother says.

"Why, mother? Is it because I'm incapable of finding the right man?" I asked her nicely. I believed they have looked at each other.

"No, dear. It's because of a war that we are going to get started in a few weeks." My dad says.

"Don't worry, dear. We did find a good place for you to stay at and you will be living with his family." My mom says.

"What will happen to you?"

"We will be fighting. It isn't for long." My dad says. I got up and put my arms out. "I feel like this is it for us, hug me. For maybe this is the last time we see each other."

...

A week crying to myself every night that everything got ruin in my life. I couldn't bear the fact that I might not be around my parents anymore and not only that I'll be married to a strange man.

...

It was February, and it was kind of cold. After the ride ended we walked about an hour to their house. My father knocked on the door of a strange house. Someone opened the door. "You must be Sasuke. Can we come in?" My father asked.

Sasuke probably nods and let us in. We walked inside and what it seems to me to be the living room. I hold onto my cane.

"Mom!" The little boy says.

"Oh, my. Welcome. I didn't expect you this early, sorry if the house is a mess." Sasuke's mother says. I wish I could touch her face to see how she looks like. I wonder if Sasuke is the one I'm going to marry.

"This is our daughter, Miracle." My mother says.

"She is very lovely. Miracle, I'm Mikoto. I'll be your new mother in law."

"Nice to meet you, mother."

I sense she was smiling, "tell did mention you are well educated for your age."

I smile and nod. "I'll try to do my best to help you and my new family around the house and get to learn as much as possible about my new husband, Mikoto." I try to sound happy, but I could tell they all know I was sad about the way I told them.

"In two more days is the wedding. So, we will be staying at the hotel not too far from here. We should get going before it's sundown. Once again, thank you for allowing us to come." My mother says.

I smile and bow. "Thank you."

...

We went over to their house to eat dinner. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miracle. I'm Fugaku. I'll be your new father in law."

"Nice to meet you." I lower my head. They were talking about the wedding and how it should go well between us which I don't know who were they talking about.

...

I haven't met the man that I was going to get married to. I didn't bother to ask what's his name. All I know I was putting on my wedding dress and my mom gave me a bouquet of flowers. "You look lovely, dear."

"Mom, will I be happy just like you and papa?"

"I'm sure. The man you are going to marry is capable of taking care of you when he is much older until then his parents will take care of you and him."

...

We were in a carriage all the way to a church with the help of my mother I got out and my dad took my hand. How old am I to get married? "Seven," I said to myself.

"What was that?" My dad says confused.

"Nothing. Let's go."

...

After our wedding vows. I waited for my parents. My mom grabs my hand.

...

The night of my wedding my parents had to leave because of the war. They left me with a new family. I grab onto my wedding dress trying not cry for them and for my friends.

...

A week later, I still need help to move around the house. "Useless," Sasuke says.

"Useless? Am I be mistaken, Sasuke? Why are you calling me, 'useless'? I quote him.

"Because you can't see."

"I guess one good thing about not able to see. You are able to hear and feel people who are good, bad, and annoying. You, my husband, is annoying. Good day to you." I walked away going to the backyard. I found the door and opened it. I heard someone walking towards me. "Ah, Itachi. How are you today?"

He stops. "How do you know it was me?"

"I'm able to distinguish the footsteps of a person. You walk more like your father. Also, picking up your foot a little bit higher off the ground while Sasuke and Mikoto walk a lot lower dragging their feet."

"Good ears. I didn't know that about myself."

"I could tell, you are hurt by something that happened a while ago. I hope you feel better over time, Itachi. I'll pray to the gods to bring you happiness and joy." I went down the stair and up to him. "Be happy. You are with your family and friends. Go spend some time with them. Maybe they are able to bring a smile to your wonderful life."

I walked past him to go to the small pond that they have here. I have gotten the edge to take a seat. I enjoyed the sound of the wind against the trees. The wind pushing the water in front of me. I was enjoying myself here. I smile to myself. "This will be my new spot." I heard Itachi walking away. I think he smiled.

...

During dinner time, Sasuke told them. "Miracle called me annoying."

"Only because you called me useless," I added to his statement.

"Sasuke, is that true?" His mom sounded a little mad.

"Well, yeah. She won't open her eyes. Why won't you?"

"I guess your parent hasn't helped you understand my disability."

He got a little interesting, "what disability?"

I sigh, "when I was born. I was born blind. I don't know the colors nor how to read or write. I do get severe pains most days because of it."

"Are you having any pains," mother asked.

"Time to time. The doctor says it will get worse, but until then I should be good."

"Just let us know when you want to go to the hospital."

I smile, "Thank you for your kindness, mother."

"You're welcome. Now, Sasuke. Don't ever call her useless again." His mother scolds him. I chuckle to myself.

...

The following day, Sasuke went to school. I stayed in the house with his parents. They help me get around and I enjoyed my stay here it was small compared to the lifestyle I once had. No news from my family yet. I sat on the sofa thinking about them. Mikoto notices the sad look on my face.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"I'm just thinking about my parents. Did they write any type of letter lately?"

"Now you mention it. No, they didn't."

I turn my head, "thank you, mother."

...

I sat in front of the pond when I heard someone walking up to me, "you still here?"

"Of course, I'm your wife. We are just like your parents. How was your school day?"

"Alright. Want to... What can you do? Do you go to school?"

"I get home schooled. I don't know anything about..." My eyes pulsated. I put my head down. "About having friends or getting along with children around my age. I get along with the adults since that's who has raised me." I try to keep my screams to myself. I picked up my head as I opened my eyes. I saw pure white. "I never saw pure white before. It's pretty. Sasuke, I see black and a light of white." I stand up and hold onto my cane. "Tell me, what color is in front me?" I feel his hand wave in front of me. I put my hand out and touch his hand with my fingertips. I smile, "what a lovely hand." I close my eyes and sat down as I lay back on the ground. I have collapsed without Sasuke noticing that I did.

...

Someone taps my cheek, "Miracle," I opened my eyes. "Are you okay?" It was Fugaku.

"I'm fine, it seems that have collapsed. I rather skip dinner for tonight and rest." Fugaku helps me up. "I-I don't feel so good."

...

I woke up and touch my numb eyes. "They took it." I sat up and remember yesterday. I removing the covers from my legs. I got on and touch the floor with my toes and started to touch everything around until I found the door. I opened it and someone was in front of me. "You shouldn't be up."

I smile, "I'm sorry, I need to use the bathroom."

...

I went back to my room and put the covers over my leg as I lay back. "Good night," the doctor says as he left. I put my hand over eyes as I heal them. Soon, I fell asleep. The following day, I jump up from my nightmare of feeling empty and unable to see the light. I started to unwrap the band-aid. "Hey..." It was Itachi when he grabs my wrist.

Most of it fell onto my lap as I open my eyes and I couldn't see the light anymore. "What happened to my eyes?" I asked.

"Your eyes were heavily damage, that it was time for them to be removed," Mikoto says.

I close my eyes. "I understand. I don't blame anyone nor myself, it's the way of the world that wants me like this. I guess, one thing about not seeing is you get to learn more about people by their voices and movement."

...

The next day, I was let go from the hospital to go back to the house.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading. It has been edit the best as it can since 9-21-2018


	2. Compare

I looked into the darkness once more each morning that I am awake, every minute that does by and when I open my eyes. I feel empty without the white light that I use to see. My eye hurts from the surgery. I shook my head and eat lunch with Mikoto and Fugaku. Itachi went on a mission and Sasuke is at school. I smile, "any news on my parents?"

"Ah, no. I'm sorry." Mikoto says.

"It's fine, I'm sure they are well. I just know it," yet something within my heart tells me otherwise.

Mikoto grabs my left hand since she was seated next to me. "I'm sure they are fine. Don't worry to much about them. You'll get to hear about them soon enough."

"Thank you for your support. I truly won't forget about it."

...

Sasuke comes back from school. I went up to him. "How was school, husband?"

"Stop calling me that."

"You should act a little mature. I'm your wife."

I bet he looked away. "Whatever. I won't ever call you, my wife." He walked past me.

"Why..." He stops walking, "why you hate me?"

"You're still useless." He says coldly.

I looked down, "is that so? Am I useless to you as a wife? A wife that is blind to you? I'll work hard and prove you wrong." I turn around and walked away going to the kitchen. Mikoto was here. "Mother, would you teach me how to cook and clean the house?" I was determined to learn this stuff.

"Why with a sudden change?"

"I have accepted the fact, that you nor father will be around to help me when I become a much older person in my coming years. I would like to start learning as much as possible around the house, please."

...

Every day, I have gotten to learn about cleaning and learning with my hands where the items belong. I have learned when to flip a pancake during the morning, I count the seconds and Mikoto flips them. I learn about how to do rice and other items around the house. I work very hard to learn. It took me about two months to learn properly.

It was a Saturday, I got up early to start cooking for them. "What is that wonderful smell?" I heard Mikoto say from the living room. "Miracle? What are you doing?"

"Cooking for my family, did I miss something?"

I bet she looks around. "No, you didn't. I wasn't expecting this from you, Miracle."

"I could hear and feel more than I can see." I was washing the pots and pans. "Enjoy breakfast." I dry the pots and put them back.

"Wow, for a daughter that can't see. You know how to set up a fancy table." Fugaku says.

I smile, "thank you, father." I grab my cane and took a seat next I believe is Sasuke. We started to eat. I knew it tastes great. "It tastes good."

"I might admit that is this better than mine," Mikoto says.

"No, don't say that. Your cooking is wonderful and unique. Despite everything, I did learn from the best. My mother won't even trust me near the kitchen. I had maids that would take care of me and take food up to my room. I feel freer here than in my own house. I guess I found my purpose in life and I like it."

"I'm glad you feel that way. How about we go shopping later, Miracle?" Mikoto says with joy.

"I would like that."

...

Itachi took Sasuke to school while I went with Mikoto to do some food shopping. "Spring is around the corner." I said.

...

I help with the cleaning and cooking. We eat dinner, "wow, this fish is good." Sasuke says.

I smile, "you think so? I made it."

"She made all the food today, I just help a little," Mikoto says.

...

Spring was closing in, I was at the pond enjoying the wind and peacefulness. I put my head up to enjoy the sun on me. Sasuke walks up to me, "am I useless to you? I could cook and clean now."

"It isn't good enough." He walks away.

I stand up, "what else do you want from me?" I asked hurt.

"You can't fight."

"Teach me. I'll be good at it. Of course, I won't start well right way, but I would like to be taught. The only jutsu I am allowed to learn is to summon is Spiral when I am alone and in trouble."

"Spiral?"

I nod, "Sasuke, can you teach me?"

"Of course, I can." He grabs my wrist as we left the house. We went to a nearby forest. "We go here a lot. Itachi likes it here."

"Is that so? I will train my hardest, husband."

I heard him cross his arms. "Well, we should get started. How do you learn new jutsu?"

"I touch your hands which each step you do. I learn like that. What do you want me to do?"

"What can you do?" He picks up something. "Here, throw this." I grab it.

"What is it?"

"It's a kunai knife. It's met to throw at the target."

I smile, "at you?"

"No, not me it's over there." He says nervous.

"Where?"

He sighs as he walks behind me and pushes me towards something huge. "This target."

"I see now." I stab the tree. "Like that?"

"Ah, no. You have to throw it. Ah, this is useless. You can't see it."

"Oh, okay." I let go and the knife fell inches away from my toes. "I think I did well."

"No, you didn't. You missed the target."

"What do you want me to see? I can't see if you don't see that. Do you want me to play with you? I'm good at hiding go seek instead with knives."

"Fine, just because you're weak!" He says bitterly towards me.

"Very well as a wife of yours. I'll go home. It seems you angry for some odd reason." I walked away when he grabs my wrist. "Fine, I'll pay with you."

I smile, "very well. I'll look for you. Go on, now. Your time is short." I said to him.

...

I was looking for him for a while now. I stop to realize I was lost. "Sasuke! I'm lost! Sasuke!" I turn around to run back when I tripping over a root of a tree. "Sasuke!" I yelled on top of my lung. I was scared and alone. "Sasuke!" I got up and touch the tree"

I notice I got off route. "Sasuke!" I run again and I trip again. "Sasuke!" I heard a river flow not too far from here. I walked towards it and stop. I looked up and left raindrops on my face. I turn around and I wanted to summon my caretaker, but something deep down I knew I need him for something else. "Sasuke! I'm lost!"

I walked straight. "If I walk just straight, I would get out, right?" That's what I ended up doing. I heard the birds as I ended up going towards them. "Always follow birds." I heard people not too far. I got out of the forest.

I heard people of all kind speak about products. "I'm at the shop." I quickly realized that I had to ask for directions to the Uchiha household. A kind lady me where I follow directions. I felt at ease and made it. "There you are.." Sasuke sounded worried. "Were where you?"

"I ended up at the shop." It started to rain. Itachi grabs my hand as we went inside. I was soaked. "I should take a shower. Thank you, brother." I walked towards my bedroom.

...

Sasuke got scolded. I stand up for him. "Do not blame my husband, he has done nothing wrong. We went out to play. It was my fault that I have gotten lost, but he was worried and did the right thing to tell you. You should not punish me for I have done wrong."

"Sasuke, next time be a little more careful and Miracle, you as well. " Mother says.

I smile, "Thank you."

...

I was going to bed when Sasuke speaks. He was seated on my bed. "Why you stop my parents from punishing me?"

I smile as I walked up to him. "You are my husband. I must act like your wife and be there for you." I put the cane on the side of the bed. "May I touch your face?"

"Why?"

"That's how I see people."

"Fine." He says unsure about it. I touch his face and touch his eyebrow and eyelid. I touch his whole face including his ears and hair.

I smile when some clear their throat. I didn't look behind me since I couldn't see. "Come on, Sasuke. You shouldn't be here." Itachi says.

I felt at ease. "Go now. You need your sleep."

"Whatever." He gets up and leaves with Itachi. I took a seat on my bed and went to sleep.

...

It was May now. The days have gotten a lot warmer. I clean the whole house. I sat down on the sofa wishing I could read my books.

Itachi comes in. "Hello, Miracle."

"Hello, how was your day, big brother?" I gave him a smile hoping he would smile too.

"It has been good. Did you clean the whole house." I bet he looked around and smelled the flowers.

"Yes, I have. I used some flowers to lighten up the smell around the house. Mother is shopping and father is working. I rather be useful so I clean for mom. I hope she doesn't mind the flower smell. Do you?"

"No, I don't. I like it. Thank you, Miracle."

I smile as I hold onto my cane. "So, I was wondering if you can teach me how to fight if that's even possible?"

He probably raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"I want to learn somewhat of it. I might be blind, but I am capable of hearing movements."

"I think I could teach you simple moves, how about we try them right about now."

"Really, Itachi? I can't be more thankful to you, big brother. Can we go now before mother comes."

He pokes my forehead. "Sure."

I blush a little, "let's go."


	3. The News

We went to a location in which I heard the birds and the trees. "Ah, the forest."

"This where we can train for a while."

I smile, "this will be fine."

...

It has been an hour that Itachi has been training me to ear more profoundly. I could hear nature a little bit much clearer. Itachi stands up, "we should get going. It's almost dinner time."

"Okay." I put my hands out. Itachi grab my hands as he helps me up and gave my cane to me. We headed back to the house.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you," Mikoto sounded so worried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I have left with big brother." I got a hug from her and the first too. I hug her back. It was very motherly. I received it with such love, but something deep down in my soul, something is going to happen to this family.

...

We had dinner together, Mikoto made the food. I compliment her on her wonderful cook today. She was very happy. I notice a change of tone of Sasuke like he was jealous of me. "Miracle, what did you do all day?"

"I clean and that's all. I guess I should find something else to do during my time alone around the house. Maybe I should go to the hospital to visit the sick children or help were where I can."

Sasuke gets up and left the dining room. I wonder what I did to make him mad. I put down the rice bowl and chopsticks. "I'll go see what he is mad about." I got up and left the room. I used my ears to hear where he was. It seems he was outside. I headed out there. "Sasuke?"

I heard him kick his feet. "How did you found out?"

"I could ear, Sasuke. What am I doing to that is making you mad?" I asked.

"You know."

I took a seat next to him, "no, I don't. What am I doing? I'll stop if you want me too."

He stands up, "just stay out of my life! You're ruining everything! All, I hear is about you and how good of a daughter you are!" He runs back inside.

I left bad about this. I got up and chase after him. "Sasuke!"

"What?" He says bitterly.

"What can we do together to work this out?" I asked.

"Just leave my family alone!" He says out loud. It hurts me that I put my head to the side.

"Sasuke!" It was Mikoto. "How can you say that to her?!" She was very mad.

"You don't even notice me when I am around, it's always her. I wish she isn't my wife!" I heard a slap.

"How can you be so selfish, Sasuke. She is trying her best to be apart of the family and this is what you feel? You should be happy that she is your wife and part of the family. Maybe you both should get to know each other and maybe you should..." Sasuke walks away.

"Sasuke!" He stops to listen to me, "your mother is right. We should work out our friendship."

"NO!" He runs towards his room and slams the door.

I felt very hurt by the way he feels. I moved my head to my right. "I should have known Sasuke was like this." I bow towards his family, "I'm sorry for the behalf of Sasuke."

"It's fine..." Mikoto says.

"Mikoto, I know very little about marriage, but I will try to apologize when he is upset or mean. I know you would do the same with your husband."

"Miracle." She says.

"I'll be in my room. Can you kindly put my half of the food in the refrigerator? Thank you." I walk all the way to my room. I locked myself in and felt a massive headache that just started with the bad time I just had. I left my whole body and life slip away from my fingertips.

...

I woke up on my own. I heard the bird outside. I bet it was just four in the morning. I got up from the ground. "I have to take a shower." I looked for my clothes and opened the door. I used the bathroom and took a shower. I went back to my bedroom as I place my dirty cloth in the hamper. I grab the money and headed out. I went to Sasuke's room for the first time. I opened it and close the door. I walked up to his bed. I touch his leg. He moans as he moves to the side. I walked up to him and tap his shoulder. He wakes up.

"What are you..."

"Can you get ready? We have to go."

"For what?"

"Get ready and met me at the front door before your parents wake up. Hurry." I walked out and waited for Sasuke. I eat my food from last night and wash the dishes. I headed to the front door. I heard his footsteps. "Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Let's go. I'll buy you something to eat if you want?" I have no idea I was doing with Sasuke. "Take me back to the forest where we can train." Itachi gave me money a while back.

"Fine."

We went back to the spot that we were a couple days ago. "Close your eyes and ear everything around you, Sasuke. It's good in a battle."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is." I took a seat and lay back on the tree. "Just hear the nature, Sasuke."

...

We were hearing quite a long while. "Sasuke," I said.

"What?"

"We are bonding. I hope this is a good thing for you. Are you hungry? I'll go buy whatever you want." I stand up and dust the dirt away from my short pants. I put my hand out. He didn't take it.

"Anything I want? How much you have?"

I took out my money and touch it. I have a bill, but I don't know how much it."

"You have enough for me alone, come."

I smile, "really? That's good. Let's go." We walked towards a local place that makes breakfast. Sasuke orders his meal and I bought it. He eats while I sat in front of him. "Do you enjoy your time with me, Sasuke?"

"I guess."

"I'm glad that you enjoy your time with me. See, this what we needed time to ourselves." He says nothing to me, I waited a long while before questioning him, "are you almost done?"

"Almost."

...

After he was done, we headed back to the house. Sasuke opens the door and entered. We went into the living room. "There you are. Itachi and Fugaku looking everywhere. Were where for you?" Mikoto says.

"I took Sasuke out for fun."

I believe she crosses her arms, "for fun?"

"Yeah, she bought me food and we train a little," Sasuke says. "I'm not hungry."

I heard someone big at the door. I turn my head, "uncle?" I walked towards the front door. I opened it without carrying about the morals of the house. "Uncle?"

"Sweet bear. How I miss you." He picks up and hugs me. I hug him too. He was a tall heavy man. "Ah, this is your new humble home? Nice to meet you, I'm Miracle's uncle, Nine the brother of Lily. "

"Where are mommy and daddy?"

"Well, I have a long story about that. I brought you some of your home books." He sounded a little sad. I smell the air. "Why does it smell burnt?"

"Like I said, it's a long story. You must be?" He says to Mikoto.

"Mikoto Uchiha and this is my son, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you. May, I come in?"

"Yes, you can." It was Fugaku's voice.

"Sorry, that I have entered without full permission. I was happy to see my niece again." He puts me down. He removes his shoes along with Fugaku. We walked into the living room. Itachi comes in.

"Hello, there. I'm Nine. The uncle of Miracle. You must be..."

"Itachi Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you, Itachi."

"You must be the father and the husband of Mikoto?"

"Yes," Fugaku says. "May I ask why are you here?"

"I had some bad news and good news for Miracle."

He pats my head. "What is it, uncle?"

"I don't know how to put this. Can we take a seat, it's going to be emotional for my niece."

"Uncle..."

"Now, I didn't come here a long way for nothing."

I had a bad feeling about my parents. We took a seat when someone knocks on the door. "I guess, he is here. He is my nephew the half-brother of Miracle."

"He is here too? Mikoto please allow him to come in."

"I'll be back." She gets up and answers the door. My brother walks in. "Nine, Miracle."

"Hello, I'm Night the half-brother. I guess, you already started. Let me jump in." Mikoto and Night took a seat. My husband's family left us.

My uncle talks, "Miracle, the last information we have gotten about your parents was this location. Can you tell us why are you here?"

"They told me, I have to get married to get out the village before the war starts that's was the last time they have talked to me in a serious matter."

"Marriage? Did you know about that? Why haven't they told me about it?" Brother says.

"You were away, brother. War was in a couple of weeks by then." I did notice Mikoto and Fugaku listening to us this whole time.

"We have some good, news." My uncle says as he sighs. "We were able to recover some of your old stuff from the house."

"What good is it, if I can't return back home."

"We have some bad news. Our house was caught in flames." Night says.

"My parents. Night, Uncle. I don't care what happened to the house. All the objects can come and go, but my parents will never be replaced. I want to return to them." I wish I could cry at this point.

"They have died during the battle. They have tried to save each other... I'm sorry, sweetheart, there was nothing I could have done." Uncle says. I put my head down and at this point. I had no words to describe how I feel. My heart hurt so much for them.

I heard my brother stand up. "I was originally going to take you away from here, but marriage? If I would have known, I would have stood against this."

My uncle says. "Miracle, how do you feel?"

I couldn't talk because my throat was in pain because my whole body was ready to cry. I started to cry. I lost everything and everyone around me. I felt tears run down my cheek. They were really warm. "Miracle, your eyes... Your bleeding." My Uncle says.

"Why!" I yelled. My headache started again and my life faded.


	4. Lost

I woke up on a bed. "Where am I?"

"You still at the house." My brother says. "Uncle got you better, I heard about your eyes, sister."

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." I try to grab his hand.

He grabs my hand. "I will take you with me today."

"Don't. I'm happy here. I'm getting along with my husband. I want to learn about him more even if he is kind of rude."

He places my hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you nor our parents."

"Big brother, don't be stupid. No one would or could have saved them, it was fate."

I felt him smile just a little while his tears roll down on his cheeks. "You read to many books. I'm glad that mother was able to take you away."

I wipe his tears, "even if we don't have the same dad, I still love you brother. I will always look up to you."

"I'll stay by your side for a week okay. Uncle and I have to get back to the homeland and fight." He grabs my hand.

I smile, "be very careful. I don't want to cry anymore. Do they have a grave? I would like to visit them when I get better."

"Yes, they do." He sighs and kisses my hand. "They are in front of the house of ours. There's no other way that I or uncle would have burry them."

"I understand, it hurts me. We lost them, but if Uncle tells the truth. At least they died protecting each other to the death just like in stories time. They loved each other to the bittersweet end. I hope my marriage is the same and your marriage too, brother."

"Miracle..."

...

During their stay here, my brother fixed my cabinet and put them by color. I learned a lot from him this time about clothes. He helped me as much as he can. He slept on the floor in the same room as me. I really enjoy my brother being here for me. I could cry in his arms when it's night. Night would hold me telling me a night time story so I won't cry.

My uncle would take me and Sasuke around the village to have fun together since he and Night are leaving tomorrow. Uncle knows the best places to go to. We were in front of a river. "It's sure is nice, isn't it?" He says.

"It is," Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, can you promise me something."

"Sure, what is it?" Sasuke says happily.

"Make sure you make my sweet Miracle happy for years to come. You promise me that?"

"I'll make a promise to Sasuke. I promise to take care of him even if he is a little bitter." I grab Sasuke's hand.

My uncle laughs. "That's my girl. Sasuke, what do you say?" I bet he nods. "That's my boy. Call me, Uncle from now on, Sasuke."

...

We headed back to the house. "Thank you, uncle."

"Don't mention it. Go back inside of the house, tell your parents Sasuke. Thank you. Also, Miracle, can you tell Night. I'll be waiting out here?"

"I will. Bye, Uncle." I gave him a big hug and kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Uncle," Sasuke says happily.

I bet Nine smiled as he watched us head inside of the house. My brother was inside. I quickly went towards him. "Brother..."

He stands up. "You know tomorrow I'll be leaving."

"I know, Uncle is outside if you care to leave right now."

"I guess I've to do that." He places his hand on my shoulder and whisper, "be very careful with Itachi. He is going to murder everyone." He walks away.

...

It's going to be June. I did sense unhappiness from Itachi. I was getting scared for the own family safety and my husband.

Sasuke was going to school. I went up to him, "Sasuke, be careful."

"I will, why?"

I grab his hands. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"I don't get sick unless it's winter, Miracle." He touches my forehead, I blushed. "It seems you are okay." I bet he smiled.

"Miracle, you should let Sasuke go to school before he is late." Mother says.

I nod, "go, husband." I felt Itachi mood a lot off. I quickly went to my bedroom and close the door. I went inside my closet and summoned Spiral.

He is my guide and he is a lion. "What's the matter? Are you sensing you are in danger?"

"Did you learn everything that my parents told you?"

"Yes, they told me everything. I was there when they have fallen to their death."

I looked away. "I might fall in the same fate. I need your help. I need you to find a place where I could escape when I hear the bodies drop."

"Very well. I will remain here. Go on, if you hear the first scream, come inside of here."

"I will." I got out of the closet and close the door. Someone opens the door. "Miracle, my mom wants you."

"Okay, I'll be there. Is she in the kitchen, brother."

"No, in the living room. I should get going now."

"Brother. When I grow up, I want to have three children with Sasuke." I hold my cane. "I don't know how, but one day I'll get to have his children."

I could feel his happy smile and taps my forehead, "you are too young to think that way."

"It's true, but I want to be the best wife he ever had. I love him."

I could feel his smile and fades away, "you are the best wife, Sasuke doesn't see it just yet." He walks away from me. I was so upset.

...

I help Mikoto clean and do some of the dishes. I really felt this was the last day today. I hug her. "Miracle."

"Mother..." I wanted to cry. She hugs me back tenderly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You are full of spirit. You must keep on living. You are a bright star that has much to give to this world. I love you as a daughter."

"I love you as a mother. You are kind and sweet. A caring mother." I wanted to show off my tears, but I had no eyes to shed them. "Mom."

...

I had my last moment with her when father came, I run to hug him. He hugs me. "I'm sorry. I'm not the best daughter, but I tried to help you and mother out much as I can."

I bet he smiles because he rubs my head. "No, you're wrong. You are a wonderful and loving daughter that I never had." He grabs my hands, "please take care of my son, Sasuke forever. I know you both will grow up with a strong bond."

"Father."

"Get going now. I have to get ready for tonight."

I bow my head, "thank you, father."

...

Mother or father didn't need my help all day, I enjoyed my time outside in front of the pond. I forgot about Spiral. I quickly went to the kitchen and got a bowl of water. I went to my room and opened the window since it was hot inside. I went into the closet and close the door. I took a seat in front of Spiral. "It's so hot."

"I know. I'm sorry to keep you in here. Here I brought you some water." I push the bowl towards him. He sniffs. "It seems like blood. Itachi has started."

I got up and opened the door. I pushed the cabinet towards the door. Mikoto knocks on the door. "What are you doing?!"

"I found it! Don't worry, I drop something that's all. I'll be sleeping now, mother. Thank you for showing concerned."

"Okay, we will be in my room. If anything you need help yourself."

"Okay, thank you." I stop pushing the cabinet and removed the blanket off my bed and push off the bed to the floor. I made a huge mess by myself. I opened the closet door and threw everything to the floor. I went inside and close the door. "What should I turn myself into?"

"A mouse, I'll be one as well. Come on, Itachi is getting near. He is in the house now." I grab onto Lion as we turned into a small mouse and hid under the clothes. "You stink. You need a bath after this."

"Shh," Spiral says.

I heard someone opening the door of my room and opened the closet door. Soon, I heard Itachi leave the bedroom and going into my parent's room. We got out of the clothes. "Don't change back just yet."

"Okay."

We maintain form until we heard Sasuke scream. "Sasuke."

"Don't worry about him." Spiral went under the clothes again we didn't hear footstep coming our way, but it was walking towards the front door. Lion got out and we turn back. I rushed over to the door when I felt Itachi behind me. "Brother, please. Sasuke needs me. I'm his wife."

"I can't let you." He stabs my back.

Spiral attacked him. "Spiral." I drop to the ground. "Let him go." I cough out blood.

"Why, he hurt you?"

"Itachi, go before anything else happen. I won't ever hold you against anything in this world." I cough out more blood. "I forgive you, big brother. GO!"

"Go, before I kill you." Spiral hissed at him.

Itachi walks towards the exit and leaves. I started to heal my back. Soon, Sasuke comes out and sees me. "Miracle."

"I'm fine, go after your brother. I'll get better in a few, trust my word."

"Hurry, Sasuke. Your brother is leaving." Spiral says.

Sasuke runs past Spiral. Spiral walks up to me, "are you sure you want to play dead in Itachi's eyes?"

"Of course, if he thinks I am dead, there's no reason for him to go after me. Unless in the future he gets to find out."

"Thank God, your parents have never gotten to tell them you could heal."

"I understand why now. Spiral, take care of me while I sleep."

"I will..."

...

I woke up the next day, "Spiral?"

"Sasuke is still alive."

"Help me get new clothes and take a shower."

"Okay."

...

After that I found Sasuke lying on the pavement. I shook him and he wakes up to see me. I grab his hand. "I'm glad that you are alive."

"Miracle?" He sat up and hugs me as he cries. "I wish I could cry with you."

...

The next day, I grab his hand and stay with him in the hospital. Since we were married they gave us a room to stay together. They let me go of the hospital. Soon, they gave us an apartment. We lost everything, but we still had each other.

...

Five years have past and we were twelve years old. Sasuke and I would get into fights, but I always cook for him and give him everything that he needed. I would hug him from time to time.

"Sasuke, how was your last day of school?"

"Annoying, I am with Naruto."

"Naruto? Can I meet your teammates?"

"No, you can't." He was really annoyed.

I cross my arms, "why not. I have every right to meet your friends."

"They aren't my friends."

"I see." I smile, "you will learn to have them as friends and then as a family." I gave him a hug. I snuggle against his chest. "I care for you, Sasuke. Now, let's have a fine meal between us. I'm here for you." He gave me a little hug.


	5. Sasuke

"Fine." We walked over to the dinner table and eat our food in peace which seems forever. I smile, "Sasuke can I touch your face today. It seems you have grown up a lot since last time."

I feel him look away. "No."

"Why not." I pout.

"No is a no."

"I respect you, Sasuke. Are you going to do anything tomorrow? Can we go on a date? Last time was a couple of weeks ago. I heard that there's a festival today that is tomorrow."

"Fine, last date too. I don't want them to see us."

I wonder who was they, "you shy man, Sasuke. I can't wait until tomorrow."

...

The next day, I wore my blue kimono that Sasuke hasn't seen before. I wear my wavy hair in a side ponytail with a bow tie. I walked out of the room to meet Sasuke in the living room. "I'm ready, what do you think?" I spin just for him.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke sounded a little shy and says, "stand still."

"Wh..." He started to fix my bow tie. I blush a little.

...

We eat in a different location than the usual. I still enjoy my time with him. After that, we went to win some games, but Sasuke lost almost in everything. I giggle to myself. I bought a little toy for him with my own money and walked up to him as I shook it. "Honey."

He looks. "What did you bought me?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. I just say, give me a random toy that is fluffy."

I could tell he sweat drop, "it's a fish."

"Like selfish?" I remember mother giving him that slap. "I'll go and return it. I'll give you something else."

I was about to turn around when he grabs my arm. "Don't worry about it."

I gave him a smile, "thank you. I am glad you enjoy it. You can put it in your room."

"Come on, we should get going."

...

(Sasuke)

I enjoyed my time with my wife. I took care of her just like she would take care of me. It became a new normal. Miracle is very pretty, but I fear she might be taken away from me. I pulled her into a hug while the fireworks started. "Sasuke."

"Sh. Let's enjoy your time together."

...

After that, we went home we got ready for bed. The following morning, I had to leave her to go on a mission. "Miracle, I'll be leaving in a mission. I guess you won't get to see around as much."

Miracle walks up to me. "If anything happens, think of me. You know, I would always comfort you in time of need." She places her hand on top of my cheek.

I gave her a small smile, "I should get going. See you within a week." I walked past her heading outside.

...

Once in the Hokage office. We had to take an old man to his hometown.

...

(Miracle)

It's been a week without my husband. I missed him very much. I would buy very little food and make very little food just for me. I would find myself crying for him. I got up one morning and I heard the door opening. I rushed over to the living room. "Sasuke!"

"Ah? Hey."

I rushed over to him and gave him a hug. "I miss you so much. I wish I could cry, Sasuke. I miss you, I miss you."

He embraces me and whispers, "I miss you too." I cried as I hug him even if no tears run down my cheek.

...

I had him for just one week. "Sasuke, before you go on a mission. Can you come with me do some shopping for tonight meal?"

"Okay."

We got ready and headed out to buy the meal. I was asking which meat was fresh since I get along with the owner. "What are you doing here?" A young man says.

"Why should I answer to you, loser?"

"Teme."

I bought the meat and turn to Sasuke. "I'm done here."

"Oi, hey."

"Yes? What can I help you with?" I said to him.

"You are talking to Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke grabs my wrist as we walked away from him. I stop walking making Sasuke stop. "Why?"

"You shouldn't be talking to that loser."

"That's very mean, Sasuke. You know I'm a well-respected person. Let me say hi to him." I turn around. "Hey." I waved at him I think. He walks up to me. "Yeah?"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Miracle and you?" I think he knows I am his wife.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Aw, what are you doing with this loser?"

"He is..."

"Sasuke!" It was a female voice.

"Sakura," Naruto says.

Sasuke never told me about a girl. "Sasuke..."

"I was wondering if we can go on a date," Sakura says.

"No. I'm with someone."

"Your sister? Hey, Sasuke. You never told me you had a sister." Naruto says.

"She isn't my sister." He grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the group. We went back home. Once inside, I got started right away with dinner.

"Sasuke, I need your help." I got the pots out. Sasuke helps me cook. "Sasuke, who was she?"

"No one."

I stop and cross my arms. "No one? She was asking you on a date. She clearly knows you, Sasuke. Just tell me. I'm your partner." I reach out for him and grab his arm.

"She is part of my team and nothing more."

I smile a little, "Sasuke..." I moved towards him to hug him. I looked up and touch his cheek. I kiss his cheek. I pulled away. "Let's finish up."

...

It was raining and the thunders woke me up. I got up and looked for my cane. I walked towards the door. I opened it and went towards Sasuke's room. I opened it and another thunder made me drop my cane. I went on my hands and crawled all the way to his bed. I got inside his blanket and cuddle with him. He says in a sleepy voice, "what are you doing?"

"You know. I get scared of thunder." Sasuke put his arms around me and pulls me close to his body. I blushed as I turn to him. A thunder happened when I grab onto him.

"Sasuke, can I sleep next to you when you come back from your mission?"

"Uh-Huh." He says. I slept happily in his arms.

...

I made his breakfast. "Honey, I hope you have a wonderful time out."

"Thanks."

...

I wave him goodbye as he went to his next mission. For the next two day, I was bored and I went to the hospital to visit sick patients that's what I did for the two weeks while Sasuke was still on his mission. I went back home and someone was in the kitchen. "Sasuke!" I went to the kitchen. "Sasuke?" The person stayed quiet. I hold onto my cane and walks towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"Why haven't you made dinner?"

I hug him. "I wasn't hungry, Sasuke."

...

He ended up cooking. He places the food on the table. We eat. "Sasuke, how was your trip?"

"Good." He seems annoyed.

I got up and grab his cheeks. "Let me heal you. You seem to beat up." I started to heal him. "After this, go and sleep."

...

I slept next to him. He was annoyed, "Why are you in my bed?"

"Last time you said it as fine for me to sleep next to you." I snuggle with him. "Besides, what I heard, it's fine for married couples to sleep next to each other. Sasuke."

"Umm..."

"When can we have children? I want to have three children of yours."

"Three?"

I nod. "You have to rebuild your clan."

"You know how?"

"Not sure. I just know woman gets a baby in their belly. My mom uses to keep me away from how humans are born or form." Sasuke kisses my lips and pulls away. I blush. "No, Sasuke. Much later." I smile and hold onto him. Our first kiss.

...

The following day, I made him some breakfast. After that, I got a bucket and filled it up with water. I picked it up and went to the balcony. I started the laundry.

"Need help. "

"If you want to help." He took a seat in front of me. We did laundry together. "Do you know your next missions?"

"No, I don't. The Hokage will call us up for it."

"Okay. Sasuke, I wanted to ask you for a long while. Why your friends don't know you are married to me?"

"They don't have to know."

I put the shirt down in the water. "Sasuke, I don't want any other woman around you and which I mean is touching you. I'm the only one that can do such things to you." I blush as I become small. "I.."

He grabs my hand, "I would never do that to you."

I blush again as I tackle him down to the ground with a hug. "I wanted to say this for a long time. I love you, Sasuke!" I said out loud. "I love you, I love you." I kiss his cheek and the bucket of water pills under us. We got soak.

"Look, what you have done."

"I can't look, Sasuke." I pout as I grab his face as I kiss his lips. After like two seconds in, he kisses me back. What felt like forever when he pulls away. I smile, "I like kissing you, Sasuke."

"Let's clean up the mess."

I giggle, "Sasuke, made me so happy." I got up and help with the laundry. "Sasuke, get more water. I'll take a shower later."

He comes back with water and pours it into the bucket. I got started and he helps me. I slash him with some water. "Hey..." He slashes me with some water. We had fun.

...

After that, we took turns to take a shower. I took a seat on the sofa when someone knocks on the door. I got up and headed to answer it. I opened it. "Hello," I said.

"Hello, I didn't know, Sasuke had a guest over. Is Sasuke is around?" It was the girl from last night.

"Yes, he is taking a shower."

"Can I wait for him?"

"Sure, you can. Come in." I let her in. We took a seat on the sofa. "What is your name?"

"Sakura Haruno and yours?"

"Miracle..." I couldn't finish since Sasuke walks up to us. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"Sasuke." Sakura stands up and went up to him. "Here you go. I made you lunch today."

I smile trying to show support instead of hurt. "That is lovely, Sakura."

"I hope you enjoy and give me back the lunch box when you are done with it. Do you want to go out today? It is wonderful..."

"Don't you have training to do?" Sasuke says.

"Ah, yeah, but..."

"I'll stay in for today. You can ask Naruto to go out with you. Thanks for the food."

I heard Sakura a little bit upset. "Yeah, but I rather spend time with you, Sasuke instead of that stupid Naruto. We can..."

"Sakura." Sauke sounded a little bitter.

Sakura became sad and says, "well, I should get going." Sakura walks away from us.

"Sakura," I said. She stops walking to hear me, "thank you for coming by." I gave her a gentle smile.

"You must be the sister of Sasuke, right?"

"I am the..."

"Sakura, please leave," Sasuke says.

"Well, I see you soon, Sasuke." Sakura walks out.

I stay quiet because I don't want to spike any flames between Sasuke and I. I sigh as I walked over to him. "It's kind of her to bring you lunch, honey. How about you go eat it. I bet she worked very hard on it. I'll make myself something a little bit later." He gave me the lunchbox.

"I not too hungry right now." Sasuke walks out.


	6. Money Issues

I place the lunchbox on top of the table as I walked into my own bedroom to take a nap. After a long, I woke up. I got up and check if Sasuke was here, but he wasn't. I checked the table for the lunch. It wasn't opened. I started to make myself a lunch even if it was a little bit late for it. I just made an egg scramble.

/

Sasuke hasn't come back all night. It's about one in the morning when he comes back and lays by my side. "Sasuke, are you hurt?" I started to heal him.

"I'm fine."

"It seems you trained all day." I kiss his dirty cheek. "Good night." He pulls me into his arms and played with my long hair as he fell asleep. I enjoyed my husband and I fell asleep peacefully next to him.

...

Two days have past and this time, it was August. We were going to celebrate our last days of summer since in a couple of days its September, but Sasuke had a mission to go on. I was left alone in the house. I did felt pain in my heart when he was away. I check the mail for any letter. I got a mail. I couldn't read it, but Sasuke can. He wasn't around. I wonder what it says. I wonder from who.

I put the letter under Sasuke's pillow. I did the cleaning and clothes. I headed out to the hospital. I felt someone pure evil not too far from me. I stop and hold onto my cane. Something tells me to not turn around. I backed up and tap the ground like I was looking for something. 'What is this evil? Can be a person that is looking for me?' I heard footsteps, none is Itachi. "Then who?"

I felt the evilness go away. I walked towards the hospital and once I was done, I headed towards my house. I quickly lock myself in and summoned Spiral.

"Are you in any trouble?"

"I sense someone pure evil, do you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't." He sniffs, "I do smell someone with pure blood in their hands. "She killed many in her favor. That's the woman you were talking about?" I knew he was talking about it was my aunt.

"Yes, it wasn't from Itachi. Can you stay with me until Sasuke comes back?"

"Of course."

...

A week in, it feels I couldn't go out. Lion would go grab some rabbits or some wild animal for me to eat since there were the woods in the back.

"Sasuke is back," Spiral says.

I sigh, "thank God. Where is the evil one now?"

"In the other side of the village. It seems she would leave in a few days. Should I leave now?"

"If you want." He went back home.

Sasuke comes in and sees me walking back and forth. "What's going on? Why this place looks like a mess?" It's true, I haven't been cleaning. "Are you okay, Miracle?"

"There's someone pure evil within the village. Something told me to stay inside of the house. I couldn't leave nor sleep like I normally would. I couldn't, but Spiral was here in your place. He took care of me and bring me the wild animal to eat. I got a letter last week. I am not sure if it is junk mail or for you." I went to the room and took it under the pillow and gave it to him.

He opened it. "Who is from?"

"Your brother."

"My brother? What does it say."

"You sense someone evil?" Sasuke asked.

"What does it says!" I demanded him to tell me.

"It says that someone by the name of Light is after you." I knew it, it was my aunt.

"What else, is my brother coming?"

"No."

I sigh, "this isn't good. Sasuke, help me clean the whole house and get ready." I got started to clean up.

...

After the whole was clean someone knocks on the door. "Sh. It isn't brother nor Uncle, be careful, Sasuke."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke walks towards the door. I got scared and opened the door of my room. I summoned Spiral. "Be ready." I slightly left the door opened for him. Sasuke comes in.

"No, time no see. Miracle."

"Why are you here?" I said.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it. I have been tracking you for a long while and now that I have spoken to your dear brother. Now, I am here to take you away from here." I backed up.

"What have you done with my brother!"

"Don't worry, Miracle." It was my aunt from my dad side. I have always been told she has blond hair with green eyes. A woman with class and nothing more that has any men under her feet and she would kill them after she is done with them.

"Light, please. I don't want to go with you. I'm happily married to Sasuke."

"Married? He didn't tell me about marriage, to bad that your parents aren't here to protect you. Come on, get everything at once, we are leaving now."

"No, I am happy with Sasuke. You leave, Light."

"I can't seem to do that. You see, I am here for a huge reason. I will get away with it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke says as he stands in front of me. "Miracle will not be leaving with you."

"You must be her husband? You are so weak, I could take her right under you."

Spiral walks out. "You shall not." He hissed.

"Spiral, how long it's been? Since I was just eleven years old."

"Go home," Spiral says.

"I can't do that."

"You don't have any authority over me, Light. Spiral is right, go back home." I demanded her.

"Selfish, child. Rather be with someone that makes you unhappy. He will leave you and kill the one he called brother." Light says as he smacks Sasuke against the wall. Spiral went after her, but he got hit. I put my cane out like a sword. She laughs, "what a funny, fighting stance. You shall go with me now."

"Please, let me be happy with Sasuke, please. I am very happy here. Why do you need me to go to a place where is war."

She crosses her arms, "I am not here to take you back to your homeland. You have a massive fortune that your parents gave you. I want it."

I put my cane down. "Is that all?"

"Of course, what else I'm here for?"

"I thought they left me with nothing."

"They did and a huge amount of it too. Give it to me and I'll leave you alone."

I bow, "please can we go tomorrow. For now, I don't feel so good. I haven't been sleeping well. Also," I stand up. "Let's go as early as seven to the bank. You left me with knocked out husband.

I bet she smirks, "very well. I will come for you tomorrow. If you have escaped. I hope your husband know how to avoid my death."

"As you wish, aunt."

She walks away and closing the front door. I went to look for Sasuke. "Sasuke." I got to him and heal him. I place his head on my lap. "I'm sorry." I kiss his forehead.

Spiral walks up to us. "Damn her."

"I know, Spiral. We have to just wait until tomorrow. I'll give her anything she wants only if she doesn't hurt Sasuke."

"I don't trust her word," Spiral says.

...

The following morning, I went with her while Sasuke slept in the room. I gave her all the money that my parents wanted to give me. Also, she wanted the money that Sasuke and I saved together. We were broke and had no money. Every last penny went to her.

"Very good, little puppet. I will go now. I hope you remain broke for the rest of your life. I will live the life I always wanted now thanks to you."

I looked up to her. "I wish you happiness, aunt."

She walks away not saying thank you to me. I wanted to cry. Sasuke and I are going to end up on the streets because of her. I walked towards the apartment and went inside. Sasuke walks towards me, "you gave her the money?"

"I had too. She threatens to kill you. I gave her all the money that my parents gave me. She didn't stop there. She wanted the whole saving money that we saved together. I'm sorry, Sasuke." He walked past me when I hug him from behind. "It isn't worth it. Money comes and goes, but you are not replaceable. Don't go and let her have it. We can work on it again. Please don't." I hold him tight. "Sasuke, please stay and help me. Don't go off running after her."

"Miracle." He grabs my hands.

...

Sasuke and I clean up the house. Sasuke told me there was a huge hole in the living room wall. "Sasuke, I should let you know why she came after my money. Let's take a seat on the sofa." I took a seat.

I sigh, "I was very rich. We lived in a mansion and had everything that I could image, but the day of the war was due so they married me off with you. I still don't know how my parents go in contact with your parents. So, once we got married, my parents planned everything even our future. A big and large amount of money for me when they left this world just for us. My aunt lost her house and everything even her money. Light found out by my brother about the money since my brother was going to die if he didn't tell her. She took it for herself. I still don't know about my brother or uncle. I hope they are okay."

"It's fine. It isn't your fault."

"No, it is. I gave her our money, Sasuke. The one we were saving together. Now, we are going to end up on the streets because of me. How can I live with myself knowing I did a stupid thing to please my aunt."

Sasuke walks up to me, "don't blame yourself." He pulls me up and hugs me. "We think of something." I cried.

...

The following week, Spiral gave us any wild animal to eat for dinner. We were that broke. Sasuke won't get paid until the following week. "I'll look for a job, Sasuke. I was wanting to work in the hospital. I want to use my skill and help those are sick."

"Sure, that sounds good. You know how much you get paid?"

"Not a clue. Want to come with me tomorrow?"

"After work."

I smile, "Thanks."

...

I was sick of meat. "I'm not hungry, Spiral. I'm sick of meat and fish."

"I know."

Sasuke comes back. "Ready?" Sasuke says.

"I am."

...

I got a part-time job at the hospital and the pay is good. The rent is due tomorrow and still no money. Sasuke asked the landlord to give us more time to come up with the money.

...

A week later, the landlord was very angry that we gave him half the pay. Sasuke says he pays it by next week. The landlord almost had it with us, if we don't pay up by Friday next week, he will kick us out. I learned that I would get paid the same day. When the day came, I paid the full amount to him. He was pleased and left us alone with that and with some of Sasuke's money, we were able to buy two items for food, rice, and beans.

...

"How were your beans?" I asked.

"Good. I'm getting paid again by next week. This time lets save it here instead of the bank."

I nod my head, "I agree and hide it too." I bet Sasuke smirks.


	7. Baby

It's almost a year since Light came to the house. We got better with our money. We saved a lot this time around. I snuggle with Sasuke in the bed. "Your birthday is soon."

"It is, isn't it." He kisses my cheek.

...

He went on a mission. I feel like this is the last time too. I went to work and heal people that's what I am good at anyway. I did a have amazing coworker that help me move around the hospital and get to people. She is very kind.

...

Sasuke comes back home after a week. "How was your trip, honey?" I hug him.

"Good." We enjoyed our time together. I like the nights since we would hold each other. I would just give him a smile.

...

It was his birthday and I have gotten up a little bit later than him. He wasn't in bed. I went to go to the bathroom and I have walked in on him. "Are you there, Sasuke?"

"Ah, yes."

"I'm sorry." I got embarrassed. I opened the door when he grabs my wrist and pins me against the wall. "Sasuke, I didn't mean to get you mad."

He kisses my lip. I kiss back and let go. "I should get going." I headed out and I couldn't stop blushing. I took a seat on the sofa with a huge smile on my face. "That was passionate."

...

I grab his arm to go out on a nightly date. We eat out and had a wonderful time together. I sigh as the days have gotten warmer and our time has gotten sweeter. We hold hands as we walked up the stairs to go inside of the apartment. "Sasuke, I love you."

...

"Wife." He called me, wife. "Tomorrow, I will won't be coming back home."

"Why not dear?" I stand up from the sofa.

"I have to do the chunin exam today."

"I will make something small for you to eat during your time there. It won't be big, it will be suitable for your pocket. What time are you leaving?"

"Seven sharp."

"I'll make it two hours before. I'll wake up at five. Let's get some sleep for tomorrow big day."

...

I woke up early to start making his snack during his exam. I also got breakfast started. He walks towards the bathroom. I set up the table and waited for him while I sat in front of the table of food. He took a seat in front of me.

"I hope you enjoy your snack during your exam when you get hungry. Don't worry, the container is hard that it won't make a sound or break even it won't smell. I made an enough for your friends too."

"Thanks."

We eat food and I walked him towards the door. He pokes my forehead. "Don't cry, I'll be back."

I smile, "of course, Sasuke." He walks away, closing the door.

...

I went to work and every day it has been like that until I got the news about Sasuke. I rushed over to his room with the help of my friend. "Sasuke!"

"Shh. He can't listen. He is asleep." Linda says.

"My honey." I walked up to him and hesitated to touch him. I touch his chest and check his heart. His heart was fine. I fell on my knees and grabs his hand. "Sasuke... I'm sorry..." I cried for him. Every day, I would visit him until he has wakened. I would try to last every minute until they have called me until they needed me.

...

He has awakened his teammates were in his room. I stay away until I send Linda to check on him. She says it was clear. I enter and hug him lightly. "Sasuke."

...

He was let go of the hospital and when my shift was over. I headed straight home. "Sasuke?" I said as I walk in.

"I'm in the living room." I headed there.

...

Months later, I found out about the Hokage death. Of course, I did go to watch the match with Sasuke vs. someone. I did cheer him on from where I was, but I got sick and headed home. Soon the village got attacked and something else happened, I think. I was locked inside of my bedroom just praying that nothing will happen to the apartment or me.

...

I was walking around to buy something on the other side of the village from where we live doesn't have it. I stop and heard the footsteps of Itachi. I walked towards him, but I stop. 'What am I doing?'

Somehow he stands in front of me. "I-Itachi?" I grab onto my cane as I smile, "I'm glad you are alive and well. Sasuke is getting much stronger and well. See you soon." I walked past him. I stop myself and snap out of it. I walked the other way and avoided Itachi at any cost.

Later that day, I notice Sasuke went after him. I heard a huge explosion. "Sasuke!"

...

Sasuke ended up in the hospital. I notice Sakura would spend more time with him while I overheard that Naruto ended up finding the person to save him. I pray they found her soon.

...

A week later, they came with a woman, Tsunade and heal Sasuke. After they left I walked into his room and took a seat. "Sasuke. I'm glad that you are awake." I could tell he was very annoyed by me. I got up and bow. "I should get going. I am very happy that you are awake. I'll make you something to eat in the morning. What would you like? I know, soup?" He didn't say anything. I just walked away.

...

The following day, I gave him soup for him to eat. He eats it all. I took the bowl in my lunch hour and went back home. I wash it and put it back. I headed back to the hospital and visit Sasuke. I hold his hand. "Sasuke, I feel like you have to leave."

"I have no other choice."

"I'll be at the house waiting for you."

...

I went to the house and waited for Sasuke. Once he came, he came into my bedroom. "Sasuke..." He kisses me as he pins me down on my bed. After our love, I snuggle his chest. "Sasuke, do you love me?"

"I love you." He kisses my lips. I smile as I went to sleep. I knew he was going to leave after this.

...

I woke up without him being by my side. I looked for my clothes that were on the floor. I put them on as I walked to the bathroom. I felt a little bit weird, but I know what happened last night and it's between Sasuke and me.

...

A week later, I felt sick and I would throw up. I didn't want food and the smell of food made me want to throw up. I was working when my life faded away from me.

...

I woke up on a bed. My friend, Linda comes in and tell me the news. "You're pregnant."

I touch my belly while the shocking news hits me, "a baby?"

"Yes, wow. I thought you wanted to get pregnant until your much older, Miracle."

I could help, but to smile, "I'm going to have a baby."

Linda sighs, "I guess, I have to take care of you."  
...

I could stop touching my belly as the months went by. My belly grew. I touch my belly. I wish he knew. "Hey, Miracle." It was Naruto. I just wanted some ramen.

"Hello, Naruto."

"Wow, you're big."

"I'm going to have a baby."

"Who's the father?" He asked.

"My husband, Sasuke Uchiha. He left a while ago." I touch my belly. "I wanted some ramen since my baby craved it."

"Does Sasuke, knows about this."

"No, I found out about a week after he left. I'm not sure if he will find out. Naruto, can you tell him when you see him again."

"Why? Why he kept you a secret?" He was very mad.

"He didn't want anyone else to learn about our marriage that's all. Don't get mad, Naruto. Shall we eat ramen together?"


	8. Leaving

I paid for Naruto meal and then finished. We headed out together. "Naruto..." It an older man.

"Hello." I said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Miracle Uchiha."

"I'm Kakashi. I thought Sasuke Uchiha is the last one out of his clan?"

"I married him before it happened. He isn't the only one now." I touch my belly.

"Might I say, does he know about you?"

I sigh, " no. I found out a week later. I wish he was still here. He doesn't know. I am only five months."

"May I ask when you both have gotten married?" Kakashi asked.

"When we were seven."

"Thank you for the information. Well, Naruto and I have to go to place now." He pushes Naruto. "Oi, Kakashi..."

"Okay, please be careful in your trip." I walked away going to my work. Once at work, I got started and got very tired very fast. "Just tired."

"You should go home and rest. If you work yourself hard you will lose the baby." Linda says.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, the baby is tired."

I smiled, "thank you, Linda." I walked away going all the way to my apartment. Once inside, I summoned Spiral.

"Wow, I didn't expect this."

"Me either. Can you help me around the house? I think I am not able to move around as much." I walked towards my room. I lay down as he walks in. "What do you feel?"

"Very tired."

"I see. Do you want anything?"

"No, I just want to go to sleep." I started to go to sleep.

...

I woke up. "Spiral?"

"Yes," he says.

"Is it still daytime?"

"Yes, it is. It's lunchtime."

I stand up and touch my belly. "I think I want some rice and dumplings. I can't cook because I get too tired. I'll go and buy some." I went to my drawer and got the money out. I got coins and headed out alone. I bought some food and headed home. I shared with Spiral. I got filled.

I lay back on my sofa. "You think, Light will come back?"

"I don't think so. I don't sense her anywhere."

I sigh in relief, "what about Sasuke?"

"Nowhere. He isn't around."

I sigh, "what if I send you on a hunt for Sasuke?"

"A hunt? What do you mean?"

"Let's go and visit the Hokage. After I feel better."

"Very well, take your time." He says.

...

We went to the Hokage and the people were scared of Spiral. We went up the staircase since I asked for directions. We made it to the door and I knocked. Someone opens the door. "AW, a lion." She got scared and it was Sakura.

"Maybe I speak to the Hokage, Sakura?"

"Sure." She opens the door and we walked in. "Sakura, may you leave. I have important information only for the Hokage. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll leave now." Sakura left the room closing the door.

"I'm Miracle Uchiha the wife of Sasuke. I know that my husband left the village a while ago. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to tell him to stay which I did beg him."

"I didn't know Sasuke is married," Tsunade says.

"We got married at the age seven. This is my caretaker. He can help you track down Sasuke."

"Good afternoon, Hokage. I am Spiral. I will help anytime given to find Sasuke."

"Your service will be greatly needed. Tell me, Miracle, why have you waited five months."

I touch my belly. "I need him around the house to help me. I'm sorry, I guess, today I'll be letting him go."

"I should get going, call me when my turn is up." He went away.

I bow a little, "thank you and I'm sorry if I took my time to give you that information."

"I understand, do you need someone to take you back." The other lady says.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your time to hear me out." I turn around and headed out and went home.

...

I worked in the hospital and some strange people came looking for me. "Can you come with us?"

"She working at the meantime, you have to ask our boss," Linda says.

"I have ordered from the Hokage. She must come with us." The man says.

"Linda, can you tell the boss. I have to go with them."

"Oh, okay. Just be careful."

I gave her a tender smile, "I will."

...

We were in front of somewhere. "Why is she here?" Naruto says.

"Isn't Spiral going to join us?" Kakashi says.

I started to summon Spiral and he appears. "Spiral, go with them and make sure you don't get hit. If you do, the mission will be a loss."

"I will try. You are the members to search for Sasuke?" Spiral asked them.

"Yeah, we are. Lady Tsunade sends us, "Kakashi says.

"Very good. Let's start our search. Miracle, will you okay on your own?"

"Yes, I could take care of myself. Naruto, Kakashi, the rest. If you come across any enemy. Don't let them hit, Spiral. He will go back to his world and you are forced to return without known the location of Sasuke. Stay safe."

"We will," Kakashi says. They started to walk away.

...

(Naruto)

"So, if don't protect you during an attack you will go back home?"

"Not true, I will hold my ground, it's always the second hit that gets me." He says.

He stops and sniffs the air. "Night..." Someone appeared in front of us. He had a flower in his hands. "Why are you out here?"

"Night, Miracle is in the village. I'm just looking for Sasuke."

"Do you need help? You are incapable of withholding a fight. I guess you guess need me if Spiral goes back home."

"I think your sister needs you more," Spiral says.

'This guys is the brother of Miracle.' I thought to myself, he has brown short hair and blue eyes that switch to black. "I see, my sister is pregnant. I'll go help her later, she will manage on her own. Is Sasuke that I am worried about. He has gotten in a tight spot. I see him badly hurt." He turns around. "Shall we go?"

"Always the same, master." Spiral went with him.

...

It's been almost an hour when they both stop. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, what is that?" Night says.

"Feel what?" Shikamaru says.

"It's underground. I see it's a battle. Why would it be underground?" Spiral says as he lays down and closes his eyes. "The enemy is very strong. I doubt we are able to bet him."

"That's bad news. He moved location." Night says.

"Where?" I asked.

"Far from here. There's he is."

"Yeah, not too far from here either," Spiral says as he stands back up.

"What are we waiting for," I said and about to move when he says.

"Wait... It seems Sasuke is training. He isn't alone, he is with very strong people. The cave is just below our feet not too far. It's filled with traps for anyone that goes in." Night says.

Spiral sounded so serious. "He seems tired, but the evil man as went up to him. It seems he has a new body." Spiral says.

"That makes sense why the fight happened. Eight, twelve, fifteen people within the cave. We won't make it if we go in. We will be all killed." He says.

"That is true, I sense mayor power. Sasuke is unreachable. I have a plan, I'll go in first. Night get ready when I go back home." Spiral went on without us.

"Stay here, I know when to move us in... It seems Sasuke is out."

Spiral returned. "Damn, I didn't expect him to get out. This is our time. Let's move." We headed over to Sasuke location. They were very good because we found Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"Sasuke!" Night yelled over me. Sasuke turns to us.

...

Kakashi, Night and Spiral took care of Orochimaru while Shikamaru and Neji took care of Sasuke.

"You bastard! You left your wife and your child!" I punched him making him roll on the ground.

He gets up and spits out the blood. "What do you mean, child?"

"She is pregnant with your child, troublesome man. He doesn't know about his own child?" Shikamaru says. "Come back to the village."

Sasuke looks shocked as he stands up. "Child?"

...

We have failed to get him back. Kabuto and some other keep us from Sasuke.

...

(Miracle)

My brother has come back and without Sasuke. Most of them were hurt. I took care of them in the hospital.

...

My brother ended up living with me. "What?!" I told him about aunt Light and what she did. I didn't bother to question Night about Uncle. I was just happy that he is here taking care of me. He would help me cook and clean around the house.

"It's a shame that your husband did this to you. He should have waited."

"Don't make me feel upset."

...

Nine months have gone very fast and I have given birth to a healthy baby boy. I named him Brave. My brother took care of him during the night while I went to work. I spend all my time in the morning with Brave.

...

A year went by and he has gotten a lot bigger. My brother had to leave because he is rebuilding our homeland again before he can go. I got a requested by my own boss saying someone donated their eyes for anyone to have. He said if I could have them. I said yes to him.

...

After my operation, I have recovered and I was able to remove my band-aid. The first thing I saw was a wall. I turn my head to see my brother and my baby boy. I got emotional. My baby put out his arms for me. I took him and hold him. "This is Brave."

"Yes, sister."

"Brother? Wow, you look so handsome." I hold onto my baby boy and kiss his forehead. I was finally able to cry.

...

I have gotten to see for the first time and I fell in love with everything that I have seen that my brother taught me. "How about you move back to the village? Everything is much saved and the war is done."

"Sure, I don't have any more reason to be here. Sasuke and I have gone ways. I will return to put Brave into the school where his father went once. I'll ask permission to leave with you."

...

Tsunade grants us to leave the village and move back to my hometown for a little while. She knows I'll be back. We went back to the village and settle there.


	9. Short

Once I got back to my homeland. "Brother, teach me how to fight."

"Okay, it will take some years for you to get strong."

"Let's get started right away."

He sighs as he crosses his arms. "Alright."

...

My uncle has come back and here I was worried sick about him. Nine is a tall young man that is good looking, with long black hair with blue eyes. I gave him a big hug and he would spend time with Brave and me. He also got me a gift which it was a house for Brave and me. He would also train me.

...

It's going to be another year and my son is only two years old. I would visit my parents grave time to time and talk to them. Also, I would show Brave a picture of Sasuke and tell my baby, "that's papa."

"Papa." He says. We would laugh and I enjoy his cute little self.

I would fight against my own brother time to time. I am not nearly half as strong as others, but I was stronger then I was before. I keep on training. I close my eyes one day and heard someone within the village. I took my son to do some shopping. I was ready to face Itachi.

I walked towards him and he stops to look behind. "It's been a long time, brother." I picked up my son. "This is your nephew, Brave."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Your brother has a family?"

I smirk as I walked away when Itachi used the jutsu to poke my forehead. He smiles as he pokes his nephew forehead as he cries. "Take care." He walks past me.

...

I wore a fortune teller clothes since I need a way to make money for my family. I would read a book to Brave before his bedtime. He was full of energy and once he got tired to go to sleep. I had time to count my money. "Enough for tomorrow food."

...

I was cooking for my awesome little baby boy. I turn around, he already made a mess with his toys all over the living room. I sigh, "Brave, don't do that. Now, help me clean up your mess." I started to clean his mess up and got the food ready. My uncle walks into my house since he got extra keys.

"Ah, that's my nephew."

"Bah." My baby says as my uncle picks him up as Brave plays with one of his fake toy keys. "Miracle, how about we go and train?"

"After our breakfast. The little one had not eaten yet." I set up the table as I got the meal place on the table. "What to join us?"

"I already eat. Can I feed him?"

"Sure. Make sure he doesn't make a mess." Brave laughs while making me smile.

...

I took him to my brother so we can watch over him while I train with my uncle and then I'll take him away from my brother to go back home. I would play with him and read to him.

...

I was training with my brother. "Wow, that's a new move. Where you learned that?"

"I picked it up from a dream. Anyway, let's head back." I looked up at the baby blue sky. "It's going to be night and Brave is going to bed soon."

"Yeah, he is going to be three years old soon."

"Yeah, he is." I smile at my brother.

...

I washed Brave and feed his morning meal. I took him out on a little trip. He was running around holding onto his favorite teddy bear, which I can't even take away. He loves it since the moment my brother gave it to him as an early birthday present. "Brave, let's go." I stop to hear Naruto's footsteps behind me. I picked up Brave and turn around.

"Miracle..." He says.

"Hello, Naruto. It's finally nice to meet you. Also, Brave is happy to meet you, are you? Say hi." I wave his small hand towards Naruto. "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"We need Spiral to track down Sasuke." He says and not to mention that he was with a large group.

"I'm coming with you, I'm not a weak little girl you once saw me." I changed my eye color to blue. "First, let go to my brother's house." We headed over to his house. I got to his house, I knocked.

He opens the door. "Brother, take care of Brave. I'll be gone less than a week."

"A week? Are you..."?

"Bye, my love. Mommy will be back for you." I gave Brave a kissed his cheek and gave him to my big brother. I walked away. "Come on, you won't go alone this time around," I said to Naruto.

...

I got ready and wore my blue blouse Uchiha shirt and black shorts. I headed out with my gear. I wore some blue gloves. "I'm ready."

"Are you sure, you can come with us?"

"I'm sure, Naruto. My baby is safe and sound. I won't let you guys down." I summoned Spiral. "What can I do for today?"

"Sasuke."

"Very well." He sniffs. "Sasuke is very far."

"I know, let's go before night falls."

...

It was night time and we had to camp out. I sat and looked up at the stars when Sakura sits next to me. "You are the sister of Sasuke?"

I looked at her, "Sister? No, I'm the wife."

Her face drops. "Wi.. Wife?"

"Yes, we got married when we were little. Brave is our child."

Her eyes got big. "Married? Eh!" Soon she looks very heartbroken as she gets up and leaves. I didn't care if she likes Sasuke. I know his heart belongs to me or does it matter anymore. I just want him to meet his son even if it means that we walk away from each other.

...

The following morning, we got ready to head out. We took a different route. Soon we stop. "You feel that?" I said as I took a seat on the tree branch. I was just buying Sasuke some time to get his battle over. We heard a big explosion not too far from us. "Can we check the village and split up. Someone else has similar chakra as Sasuke," Spiral says.

"Yeah, I sense that too." Spiral and I know it was Itachi.

...

It's been a while, I sense Naruto already talked to Itachi. Everything was going as planned. Spiral and I made clones to trick them while we headed towards Sasuke. Once at the location of the inn. I looked up and jump up towards the balcony. It was opened and everyone was looking at me, besides the man was that lying on the bed. "Sasuke!" I said bitterly.

His eyes broke open to see me. I walked towards him with a kunai knife in my hands. The woman stands in front of me with a kunai knife on my neck. "Who are you?"

"His wife. Let me go." I smack her arm away as the kunai knife drops to the ground and walked past her to bend down next to Sasuke just to heal him.

"How?" Sasuke says.

"Shut up! I am very annoyed with you, but when you are done with this. Can you at least visit your son?" I have finished healing him as I stand up. Sasuke stands up and looks at me. "Five, four, three..."

"You brought an army?" The woman says.

"Two..." I walked over the balcony. "I suggest you leave." I jump down to the ground.

...

I met up with Itachi's clone. "Hello, Itachi." He looks at me. "It's nice to see you again. I should get going now." I walked past him.

...

It was plain as clear, that I did help them get to Sasuke no matter what. I headed back to my village and enjoyed my time with my baby boy. I notice there was a war going on and a brutal one. "It wasn't like this a year ago."


	10. Here and Gone

My son is four years old and I am seventeen years old, I went to my parents grave for the last time before moving back to his village. "Just seven years old, you have given everything to me. Now, I'm at your graves. I'm sorry, mother, father. Sasuke and I..." I couldn't finish as I look away. "I think we are done. We grew so much apart for the past four years, but who is keeping us together is our son, Brave." My eyes water up as I looked up. "I'm sorry."

"Mommy." I wipe away my tears as I looked behind me to see my son with my brother not too far from me. I walked towards him and picked him up. "Thanks, brother. Do I have everything that I need for this trip?"

"Yes. Are you sure, you want little bear going to the same school as his father?"

I sigh, "no, I don't want to. Maybe he is saved here instead of over there. What do you think?"

"He is saved over here, but I feel like we are going to war again in a few years when he is fifteen that means I have to get ready to leave this land myself."

"Okay, I'll buy a house over there with the money, I saved. Thank you, brother."

"No, thank you for staying with us. I'll join you soon, take Spiral on your trip." Night smiles as he walks away.

...

I headed over to Konoha village and enter the gates. I looked at how it stayed the same. I rented a hotel and took my old job back. I would take my son to the hospital since I had no one to watch over him.

I bought a house, that has three bedrooms and a huge kitchen. I wrote a letter to my brother telling him how everything is going. I showed my son my old apartment where Sasuke and I used to live. I showed him where was once the Uchiha clan. I, also, went to the grave to show him. We walked to the shopping center and I have caught up with old friends.

...

I would close my eyes and do the stuff I normally do. "Mommy..." I stop to open my eyes to see him. "Why I don't have a daddy?"

I walked over to him. "Let's take a seat on the sofa." We walked over to it and took a seat. I try not to cry. "Your dad is away because he is protecting us. He will come back when the threat is over." I place my hand over his small head. "My baby, don't worry about dad. Don't ever hate him. He is a man that loves us and would do anything to protect us even if it means that he has to be away for a very long time."

"Mom..." He hugs me.

"I'm sorry, Brave." I hug him and kiss the top of his head.

...

I put up an Uchiha banner on the door so Sasuke could see it one day. The days were passing and a full year has gone by. I help Brave read and write. Also, he is going to school soon. Someone knocks on the door. I opened the door and it was Sasuke.

"Sa... Sasuke?" I backed up. He looks different from last time. "Mommy. Who is it?" Brave came next to me. Sasuke walks in as he closes the door as he gave us a smile. "I'm home." He removes his shoes.

I got mad and hit his arm. "You don't do that!" I backed away. "Son..." I relax. "This is your father, Sasuke."

"My dad?" Brave looks up to him.

"I'll leave you both." I walked inside to finish up cleaning up the mess that Brave made in his room. I heard laughing from Brave. I peek into the living room. Brave was telling his story.

I smile as I finished up. I went over to the kitchen to wash some pots and pans. I finished and turn around to see Sasuke. I looked away and walked past him. I can't be around him after all these years he has been away. I took a seat and Brave was still talking to him.

Sasuke sits next to me. "Why can't you look at me?"

"You know why," I kindly asked Brave, "Brave, why you don't go to your room. Mommy and daddy have to talk."

"Okay." He walks into his room and closes the door.

"Sasuke, you have been away. How do you think I would I react when you come. Sometimes I thought our marriage was over and the only thing that is holding us is Brave. I named him. You weren't there for anything on Brave first time or my pregnancy. You think, just walking in here thinking I'm still the same. You're wrong. I grew up so much over the last past five years with Brave. I won't deny you to him. It's been hard without you." Sasuke just looks away. "Be a man and take responsibility. Be a father to your son. He needs you. At least teach him everything you know about the Uchiha clan that's all I ask. That's what you need to do right now. Your son is first."

He looks to the side, "I can't. I have to go soon."

I got up and slap his cheek. "Don't you dare say that!" I yelled at him and as he took it. My tears run down my cheek because his actions hurt me. "He is your son, how can you not have time for him! Make time, Sasuke or don't even bother to show up in this household. What's the point of being a father if you don't want to take responsibility when you are here!" I yelled loudly. "Spend time with him. He doesn't even know you and yet you don't want too because of soon? Soon will come later, but right now is to make up the time you have lost with him." I shook my head as I cried. I heard Brave is crying behind me. I turned around to see Brave crying. "Brave."

"Daddy doesn't love me?" He held his shirt as he cries.

Sasuke stands up and walks over to him as he bends down to his height. "I do." He pokes Brave's forehead. "I'll be a better father." Brave hugs him.

I smile a little and join the hug. "Dad loves you so much. He doesn't know how to show it. Don't worry, there's always mommy to correct his love." I kiss his head and Sasuke's cheek. I cried along with my small family.

...

I woke up the next morning and smell the air. It smells like food. "Brave." I got up and rushed over to the kitchen to see Sasuke cooking for Brave.

"Yeah, I want another pancake. Dad."

I smile how lovely this is. I join in, "how are my two wonderful men doing?" I took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Go use the bathroom. You just woke up." Sasuke says as he eats.

I smile, "Sasuke, thank you."

...

I was going to my job and Sasuke took care of our son. When I come back. Sasuke has fallen asleep next to Brave in his room. I cover them with the blanket and left them. I clean up the huge mess they made. "Boys." I found spilled orange on the floor. I found his toys wherever even behind the sofa. "Sasuke and Brave had a wonderful time today." I clean up the mess and sigh afterward. I took a seat on the sofa. When Sasuke comes out of the room and stares at me. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"You can see."

I sweat drop. "Yeah. I could."

"No, that's not what I mean. You..." He blushes as he looks away, "look beautiful."

I smile and hug him. "Same old Sasuke, but this time a little bit much wiser. Don't think I'm going to be easy on you. I am wise and you have to gain my heart again. So." I stick out my tongue and went to my bedroom locking the door. He tried to open it. "Oh, no mister. You have to try harder than that." I went over to my bed and sit down while kicking my feet. I looked up and he broke my door. "EH! I didn't mean that way!" I got up and was going to hit when he grabs my arms.

"What you think you are doing?"

"You broke my door, you go and buy one now. I didn't mean you to..."

He kisses my lips and pulls away while he smirks, "you talk a lot."

I blushed. "Sasuke..." He put his arms around me and places his forehead on mine. "Who would have thought you have changed so much when you get those eyes." He kisses my forehead.

I blushed so much. "Sasuke..." A strange hurt and yet wonderful feeling came over my heart. I hug him and cried like a baby. He pats my head as he picks me up and places me on the bed. He kisses my lips and cheeks. "What are you..." He kisses my lips. I choked because I was crying. He pulls away and took off his shirt. I could see his battle scars. I place my hand on his chest as he grabs it.

I started to heal. "No need to heal."

"Shut it. You don't know why I am doing this to you." He was fine and I pulled back my hand. "You have a room, go to it."

"Why? If I could spend my time with you." Sasuke lays next to me and places the covers over himself.

I got up and remove the covers off of him. "Get up, now."

He turns around placing his right hand on his cheek. "Why? If you are my wife." I really got mad at him, but he was right. I turn around and went over to his room.

...

I woke up and Sasuke was cuddle next to me. I got irritated because I was losing, but he was right. I will always be his wife. I kiss his lips lightly as he wakes up. I let go and went over to the bathroom.

...

I have gotten Brave ready for today. He runs up to Sasuke. "Dad, can we play today?"

"Brave, not today." Sasuke picks him up. "I have to show you how to become a man."

"Really?" He pouts, "mommy never show me how to become a man. It's always been, Uncle."

"This time it will be different."

He walks past me. "Sasuke, you are forgetting something. Don't be late and don't overwork him. He is still a child."

Brave smiles as he places his arms around Sasuke's neck as he looks at me. I smile as I blow some kisses, "bye my love."

"Bye, mommy." He waves as Sasuke walks towards the door and leaves with our baby boy.


	11. Together

The house was alone with me. It's been a long time while since they headed out. I was getting worried. I sigh as I read some newspapers. "Brave." I was so worried that I got ready to look for him when I heard him. "Mommy! I'm back!"

I rushed over to the living room to see him eating some ice cream. Sasuke puts out his arm while holding an ice cream. "Here."

I smile, "this is so cute. You both went out for ice cream. How about we go on a family picnic? Ah, thank you, Sasuke." I grab the ice cream from Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looks away.

"Yeah, I want to eat big. How about tomorrow?" Brave says with a huge smile on his cute little face.

"Um. No, I have work tomorrow night. How about we make plans when your father comes back." I grab his small hand. "Why? Daddy, are you leaving?"

"Sasuke, it's fine. Just tell us the truth."

"Uh... Yeah. I have to go again." Brave put down the cone making the ice cream drop to the floor. "Dad, you are going to protect us while you are away?"

Sasuke puts his hand on his shoulder as Brave looks up to him. Sasuke smiles as he taps Brave's forehead. "I'll be back to play again."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

Brave started to cry. "I can't hate daddy since he is protecting us. Why does it hurt that he has to leave, mommy and me?"

"How about you both send a little bit more time together. Sasuke, can you take care of Brave. I have to go to work for a few. I guess I have to change my shift." I bend down. "Brave, be a good boy and don't cry. Mommy will come back. Spend as much time with dad and make him do whatever you like him to do even if he doesn't like it."

He smiles as he wipes his tears. "Really, mommy."

"Yes, go and spend some time with him until he leaves." I hug him as I looked at Sasuke. I said to him alone. 'Please.' Sasuke looks away.

...

After my night shift, I went back to my house. "Oh boy." The whole house was a mess. Brave toys were everywhere and I found food on the floor. Sasuke comes out of Brave's room. I sigh. "Sasuke, it's fine. I don't blame you. He really wants to be with you no matter what was the price I had to pay later." I laugh to myself as my eyes water up. "Would you like to help me?"

"Sure."

I got the stuff out to clean and we got started. Sasuke helped me a lot while he were here. "Who watches him when you go to work?"

"I bring him to work. He likes to visit the other sick children. He got a lot of toys that my uncle gave him, that's why he plays with them a lot."

"The teddy bear?"

"My brother gave it to him. The teddy bear has been with him since he was barely three. He loves that toy more than his other." I stop mopping. "Sasuke, when would you be back? I really want you be here when Brave starts the academy and that will be in a few months."

He closes his eyes. "I'll see if I can..." I walked up to him. "No, you better. Just try to make it even if you come late, you know what day it starts. April 10. I better see you there for the sake of our son's happiness..." I looked to the side as I grab onto the stick of the mop. "Sasuke... I..."

He pulls me into a hug as I drop the mop on the floor. "It's fine, Miracle. I'll come."

...

Brave and I wave to Sasuke as he leaves us once more. Once at the house, I said to myself that Brave heard me, "a blind marriage of war."

"Mommy, what do you mean?"

I place my hand on his small head. "It's when you thinking you can see the situation, all for your own good, but it truly wasn't. I spend a lot of alone days than the days that he was here. It was a war that truly speared and yet brought us together, Brave." Brave seems confused. I smile as I picked him up. "Let's go inside."

...

Sasuke hasn't returned of the day of Brave first day of school. After school, I picked him up and went home. I opened the house front door when the smell of food was delightful. Brave and I enter to see Sasuke cooking for us. A cheerful smile that passes through my lips.

"Daddy!" Brave went up to him.

I cross my arms. "You came late."

"I know I did. Sorry, Brave." Sasuke pats his head.

"It's fine unless you were protecting us." Sasuke smiles and pokes his forehead. "Brave, I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

I walked up to them. "Spite of everything, I love you both still. There's nothing that anyone could break this bond that we can always create and maintain." I poked Sasuke's forehead for once. "I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke blushes and went back to cooking.

"Mommy, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do." I poke his forehead. "I was wondering Brave. Do you want a baby brother or sister?" Sasuke stops and looks at me with a surprised look.

"Baby brother. I want to fight with him when he gets older."

I giggle. "It seems Sasuke and I have to work on that soon." I grab Sasuke's hand.

...

It was night time, Sasuke and I were in the bedroom at night alone. "Baby brother?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. He is a lonely child. If he has a baby sister or brother. He will learn how to care more about others."

"I won't be around as much."

"It's fine, it's just like having Brave first time around. Can we least try to gain our hearts first, then have a baby?"

...

Sasuke stayed for two whole months and we keep trying to have a second baby together, but we just couldn't by the two months he was here. It was July and it hot day too. Sasuke came back.

...

I finally got pregnant with our second child since I fainted during my nighttime shift at work. My friend took me back to the house, "are you sure, you are okay?"

"Yeah, Linda. I am. Thank you for walking me here, stay safe."

"You too." I saw her walk away while I enter my house. Sasuke was seated on the sofa. I walked up to him and sat next to him.

"You too long."

"I know, did you and Brave had a nice time together?"

"Yes, we did."

...

It's been two days and I spent more time in the bathroom than in the kitchen to avoid the smell of the food. Sasuke knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I felt dizzy. I opened the door. "I feel kind of sick today. Can I have a word with you and Brave." I walked past him and the whole floor moves in my mind. I keep walking towards the sofa and sat down. I sigh. "Mommy, don't you want to eat?"

"Can you kindly come over here, my child." He gets down from the chair and comes towards me. I put my arms out, "come." I picked him and he sits on my lap. "Sasuke, sit next to me." So he does. I smile, "mommy doesn't feel too good today. I don't have to go to work. I have very good news to tell."

"What is it, mommy?" Brave says.

"Let's start by saying." I turn my head towards Sasuke, "You are going to be a daddy again and you my little bear are going to be a big brother or sister."

Sasuke and Brave faces were in shock. Brave gets up and jumps. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

I notice Sasuke's smile. "Going to be a dad again." He grabs my hand, "this time, I'll be here for you."

...

He stayed for my nine months and had a beautiful baby girl. Sasuke and I named her, "Fate."

"I guess, it was fate that brought you closer together," Brave says.

(The end)


End file.
